


Numb

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Series: The Biggest Party Of The Fall [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: About Rich, Angst, Just angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, No Fluff, can be read as platonic or romantic, i get bored sometimes and this is what comes to mind, it wasn't my goal for romance, mainly, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: Rich felt numb.He wanted an escape...It was all he could do, it was his only hope





	Numb

Numb… That’s all I feel,

My body is gone numb as I block out the yelling from my Squip

My mind is blank as I stare at the lit match,

My focus remains on the flame as it slowly eats its way to my pinched fingers,

I didn’t care though, why should I? I have nothing to lose… No one even knows the real me…

No one knows the Richard Goranski kid who after freshman year tried to kill himself…

And the sad part is, no one cared… Because no one knew Richard Goranski… So, why should they…

So, after I got the Squip, I wasn’t the depressed suicidal kid with a lisp and an abusive father…

No. I was Rich, the “Best Friend” of The Jake Dillinger. 

No one even knew that I existed before I had a Squip… Everyone just thought I was a new student…

‘What’s the point?’ I wondered, ‘I don’t want this anymore… I want out, I can’t do this anymore!’

This was the only way, no me… No Squip…

Once the Squip is gone, I get freedom… I dropped the match, tears falling almost as fast as the match,

“I’m so sorry Jake…” 

.

And then everything went black…

.

“Rich?”


End file.
